Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 July 2016
12:24 gtg 12:25 by 02:32 BOP IT SUS 02:39 a 03:01 Tup liv 03:01 a 04:26 gtg 04:26 Bai 06:23 ey 06:24 Ey 06:45 ey 06:45 * Quickxilver flies through chat's door 06:47 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Cassie 06:47 Cas, what is your avatar this time? 06:47 * Quickxilver hugs back 06:47 Corpse Bride :3 06:47 Ohhhhh 06:47 i actually like that movie 06:48 but imo TNBC is better 06:49 yES 06:50 Hi Po 06:51 im falling asleep on my keyboard... 06:51 If I keep pinging you will that wake you up? 06:52 oh shit my computers dying. brb gotta get a charger 06:53 bak 06:54 pinging? 06:55 wtf 06:55 You don't know what a ping is? 06:55 no. 06:56 Like 06:56 Old Po 06:56 does red text show for you? 06:56 theres no red text 06:56 Old Po and GLaDOS 06:56 how bout that 06:56 no 06:57 you have chat hacks turned on? 06:57 You probably don't even have chat hacks then 06:57 let me check 06:57 laTE 06:57 they are on now. try again 06:58 Old Po and GLaDOS 06:58 did that work? 06:58 I think its because your text is in color 06:58 then did you hear a sound? 06:58 no 06:58 i didnt 07:00 my sounds on' 07:00 does "Ping phrases" appear on the top-left corner of chat? 07:01 yes 07:01 it has my name 07:01 wait..... 07:02 nvm 07:02 try now 07:02 Old Po and GLaDOS 07:02 yup it worked 07:03 damit falling asleep again 07:03 http://themushroomkingdom.net/sounds/wav/smas-smb3_whistle.wav 07:04 if you need me just ping 07:14 Has anyone noticed that the snes is a very popular console because of its launch title 07:16 My mom actually has one 07:16 and a Atari 07:16 ans she also has ET for the Atari 07:17 thats cool. I own one but I onoly use the retro bit 8-bit adapter 07:18 I dont have money for a nes. and I dont really like the snes games as much 07:20 i dont hate them but I perfer 8 bit. even though it's a super nintendo it does run the 8 bit 07:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpPkA31GyjU 07:22 Cowhat what games does she own 07:23 I think she only owns ET 07:24 sne probably has the original Mario too 07:24 i bunno 07:24 *dunno 07:24 that works on the classic nintendo. do u mean super mario world or super mario all stars? 07:25 or u not sure 07:26 I'm not sure 07:26 ok. 07:26 heres an emu www.playretrogames.com/3172-super-mario-bros-2 07:27 just type it in 07:32 スーパーマリオUSA 07:33 Sūpāmario USA 07:35 パニックをドキドキ工場ハートドリーム 07:35 Panikku o dokidoki kōjō hātodorīmu 07:35 https://youtu.be/xWDgQM8RXqg?t=417 07:35 same 07:37 07:37 スーパーマリオは2ブラザーズ 07:37 Sūpāmario wa 2 burazāzu 07:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5apu4ML9Wto 07:39 Iii'd recommend stopping with the different languages 07:39 same. 07:41 my computer's language had a problem. I spelled them in english but only the links were in english 07:43 im using my new ASUS Windows 10. Im still learning the mechanics of it 07:44 oh, just try not to do it again 07:44 but still. sorry bout that 07:44 anyway, you guy's know about super mario bros 2 right? 07:47 And I mean n=the 1988 one 07:47 no? 07:48 ok no 07:49 Cas, u still there? 07:50 Nvm their gone 08:01 cowhat u know about super mario bros 2? 08:01 Uh...no, not really 08:01 you've never seen it? 08:02 Nope 08:02 brb 08:03 well. its a mario game that has a huge secret. Woud you like to know? 08:03 No thanks 08:04 ok. well would u like to see the game? 08:06 no? 08:06 ok no 08:12 a 08:19 (Test) 08:51 Im alive 08:52 Tuparman u there? 08:54 yea 09:00 ok 09:14 Have you ever seen super mario bros 2? 09:15 yea, not much though 09:15 u know it's backstory? 09:15 not really 09:16 well then.... if u'd like to know, just click this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EUYSN5aFcE 09:20 u still here? 09:28 yea 09:32 ok. how was the vid (if u watched it) 2016 07 25